The Diary of Nancy Drew
by SarahE7191
Summary: This is a diary kept by Nancy through a Christmas with an unexpected twist. Nancy is going through a serious break up and she still has a mystery to keep up with. Follow the diary of the Famous Girl Detective! NancyFrank The story continues after Christma
1. December 19

**The Diary of Nancy Drew**

Chapter 1 

**Disclaimer: I only own Mark, the O'Brian's, any later additional characters, and the plot.**

**December 19**

Well I just got this diary for an early Christmas present from my grandma Helen. My mom's mother. So I will go through the obvious procedure of the first page of a diary.

My name is Nancy Elizabeth Drew. I am 22 years old. My birthday is February 3, 1983. My mom's name is Elizabeth Catherine Thane. My father's name is Carson Edward Drew. They were married on May 14, 1978. My mom died when I was 3. My father is currently a very successful Criminal Law Attorney. He lives in a very pretty old Victorian house that we all used to live in together. Along with my old housekeeper Hannah Gruen. She came to live with us when my mother died.

I now live in a 3-room apartment by myself. I work at a detective agency, and I one-day hope to run one myself. I have currently been going out with Ned Nickerson. Actually I have been going out with him since 8th grade. He works for an insurance company. My best friends are Bess Marvin Evans and George Fayne.

Bess, who has been married a year to Mark Evans, is the girliest girl you could ever come across. She has blonde hair and is a little on the plump and short side, but is gorgeous inside and out. She is compassionate and fun loving and hates sports with a passion, unless there's a cute guy involved. Which is how she met Mark. She was at a basket ball game, against her will with George. Mark was sitting behind them and accidentally spilt his drink all over Bess. But it ended out alright. I mean they _are_ married now.

George on the hand is the exact opposite of her cousin, and yes they are cousins. She has dark short hair and an athlete's build. She plays every sport imaginable and is good at all of them too. She is currently not dating anyone, much against Bess's wishes.

Oh and then there's Frank and Joe Hardy. They are like my older, and younger, in Joe's case, brothers. Frank is 23, a couple months older than me, and Joe is 21 a year younger.

Frank has a solid build and dark hair and Joes has a muscular build and light blonde hair. He is continually looked on as the heartthrob while Frank is considered the Big Brother type. Joe is now, who would have guessed, married to Vanessa Bender. Frank has just recently broken up with his long time girlfriend Callie Shaw. Which I know is a heart break for him especially this close to Christmas, although he never did tell me why they broke up, he did mention something about another person. I guess Callie was cheating on him.

Well I have to get to bed. Oh, there's the phone.

Love,

Nancy Elizabeth Drew


	2. December 20

**The Diary of Nancy Drew**

Chapter 2 

**Disclaimer: I only own Mark, the O'Brian's, any later additional characters, and the plot.**

December 20 

**This Morning**

Ned is has been acting very strange lately. This morning he called me to say he had to tell me something. He sounded almost _distressed_. I don't know why. Oh and Frank called last night. He said he couldn't come for Christmas this year because he was on a case. When I asked if he needed any help with it, he just muttered something about someone not liking that. I asked what he meant and he just said nothing. **_MEN_**. I can never understand them. First Ned and now Frank, now that I think about it Dad was acting a little more, different, then usual. When I wanted to talk to him he told me he was busy.

Atleast Hannah, Bess, and George are all acting normal. I'm supposed to go Christmas shopping with Bess today. Who knows _how_ long that'll last? George and I are gonna catch a movie afterwards. Maybe we'll see The Chronicles of Narnia. I heard that was good. And Ned didn't want to see it. He had already seen it with his college class, for English Lit.

Later 

Well shopping went great. I got Ned this book I know he'll love and a gift card to Border's. He reads _so _much. While Bess was in one store with George I got her this gorgeous dress and matching purse. For George, I got a new tennis racket and some tennis balls; her old one was all worn out. I got Dad this nice, professional tie, and a coffee set. And for Hannah I got this red and white angora sweater with a matching scarf.

You will never believe who I saw at the mall, none other then Brenda Carlton. She was hanging on the arm of the CUTEST guy I had ever seen. He must be that billionaire's son, the O'Brian's I think. They just moved to River Heights last month. I hadn't really seen them that much. I saw the wife, Clara, at the store once last week. She seemed kind of stuck up to me. But I shouldn't judge people by first impressions. Although she did give that little boy a dirty glare when he accidentally ran into her.

Anyway so Brenda, unfortunately, saw me too. I guess she wanted to look _cool_ in front of THE CUTE GUY, so she walked up to where I was standing like she didn't see me until she was right there. "Well look who's here!" she squealed in a fake little girl's voice. "Miss Nancy Drew Girl Detective. What a pleasure to see you here. Where are Bess and _Georgia_?" she loved using George's real name because George hated it so much. I told her they were Christmas shopping in some store in the mall. "Well _David_, oh, you probably don't know who this is. Nancy this is David _O'Brian_. David, this is Nancy Drew." Well I guess he isn't the brightest person to walk the Earth, because he got this confused look in his eye before he said, "Oh are you related to Carson Drew?" So I told him that Carson Drew was my father. Then I asked him how he knew my father, although I knew my father's name was pretty wide spread because of his excellence in being a Criminal Law Attorney. "Oh well I had just heard of him and all." He said in a dumb voice. Brenda hardly seemed to notice this. I guess she assumed I was just as impressed with him as she was, meaning his money and looks, not his brain.

I finally found an excuse to leave after what seemed like hours of endless boredom. I found George and Bess in a fashion boutique. They appeared to be looking at the dress aisle. Well I guess Bess was, she likes this stuff. George on the other hand looked like she was gonna fall asleep so I walked up to them and asked Bess if she wanted to go to the movies with George and me or keep shopping.

Of course Bess decided to keep shopping while George and I saw the movie. It was great. I give it a 10 out of 10. They really did well on picking the characters. Lucy was my favorite though. She is so sweet and ready to help anyone in trouble.

Then we headed home. It was around 4 in the afternoon. I told them I had to go get ready for a date with Ned. He was picking me up at 7.

After the Date 

I can't believe it. NED, THE NED THAT I HAVE BEEN DATING SINCE 8TH GRADE DUMPED ME. I thought we loved each other. But no he says I am too interested in my mysteries to love him. And he accused me of cheating on him with FRANK. FRANK, who is like a brother to me along with Joe. I can't believe him.

So this is what happened. We were out at _La Bistro,_ the nicest restaurant in River Heights, when all of a sudden he says, "Nancy, we're drifting apart. I think we need to start seeing other people." I just looked at him and said WHAT! He said in a very depressed voice, for someone doing the breaking up, "Nancy, we just never have any time together anymore. You care more about your mysteries then me." I told him that, that wasn't true. "Well then why can't we go to my parents Christmas Eve?" he asked. I winced. Then I tried to explain how I had a deadline for my report on the Charleston crime that I had solved. "You could have Sue write that for you." I told him that I know but _I_ solved the case and _I _wanted to write the case report. "See, this is what I'm talking about. You put your job before US. You know if _Frank_," he said the name like a disease, "asked you to come to his parents for Christmas Eve you would come." I tried to deny it but the truth is, Frank could have asked me anything and I would have done it for him. I felt like crying but I knew I couldn't. Ned could tell what I was thinking. He just looked at me and said, "Goodbye Nancy." Then he walked out of the restaurant leaving me there.

I finally made it to my apartment. When I got there I noticed there was a message on my answering machine. But I didn't fell like answering it. I just felt like dying. I went to my room, and here I am writing in my diary. I think I'm gonna go to bed.

Love,

Nancy Elizabeth Drew


	3. December 21

**The Diary of Nancy Drew**

Chapter 3 

**Disclaimer: I only own Mark, the O'Brian's, any later additional characters, and the plot.**

**December 21**

This Morning 

Well I had 3 messages on the answering machine. The first was from Bess asking how my date with Ned went. Typical Bess, she will always be the romantic out of all my friends. I deleted her message making a mental note to call her back and talk to her and George about the NED problem. I can still hardly believe it. If I hadn't woken up with my mascara still all messed up from crying this morning I would have thought it was a dream.

My next message was from Frank. He told me he wanted to talk to me. His voice sounded urgent, so I figured I'd go ahead and call him.

After the Phone Call 

Well, surprise, surprise. Frank is on an investigation involving the O'Brian's. When he mentioned that he was trailing some jewelry thieves by the last name of O'Brian, and that they just happened to have been last spotted near Chicago. And since Chicago is near River Heights Frank thought he'd call to see if I'd heard anything about it. I asked him to describe them. It matched the O'Brian's I knew to a T. All except one thing, the son is supposed to be the mastermind of the whole thing and I just couldn't picture David being a master _anything. _I mentioned this to Frank and he said some people are just born actors. I can agree on that, especially with my experience with criminals. He asked if David had acted weird at all when I met him, I had told him about the whole Brenda incident. I told him I couldn't think of anything really weird except his whole dumb expression. Then I remembered how weird he acted around bringing up my dad's name. And my dad does happen to be a **_Criminal_** Law Attorney.

So Frank and I threw ideas around for a while about the whole case. He didn't know if he would be able to get down to River Heights anytime soon, so he asked if I could keep an eye on them and notify Chief McGinnis. I agreed, sad that he couldn't get to River Heights before Christmas. Then he asked about Ned and me, of all things to talk about. I carefully told him about the break up, knowing how protective he and Joe are about me. All of a sudden he started screaming his head off asking why was Ned such an idiot not to realize what he's giving up. I just kind of sat there speechless while he vented his anger for about 5 minutes. Well maybe 10. I never knew he cared so much.

Then the line went silent. I guess he noticed I hadn't been talking for a while, or 10 minutes. "Nan," he said. "Are you gonna be OK? Do you need me and Joe to come down to River Heights for a while?" I knew he had a job and all so I refused, again, and again. I told him I was gonna be OK and that it had helped to talk about a case with him. And if worst came to worst I would always have Bess and George, and Dad and Hannah.

So then we got to talking about Joe and Vanessa. I told him I couldn't believe _the _Joe Hardy had finally settled on one girl. He said he couldn't either. The funny thing was, Joe didn't seem to mind not being able to flirt with other girls very much. He was perfectly fine with it. I asked Frank if Joe was sick. He said no. Then I asked if Van was pregnant. He paused for a second and then said, "Well you know, that might be it. How come I never thought of that?" Then I went on and on about how **_MEN _**don't have common sense. He asked me what had he ever done to get stuck with me for a friend. I told him he was lucky to get stuck with me as a friend. It could be worse. He asked how, I told him I could be your sister and Joe your friend. Then we started laughing. I told him I had to go. Now I'm going to check the rest of my messages.

After the Last Message 

Oh my gosh. The last message was from _David O'Brian_! He said he need some help because he and his family were in trouble and he new my dad was a lawyer. He left a number for me to call him back with. I just stood there speechless for a while. Could David and his family really be innocent, the way this message seemed to say, or was it all a cover up? I thought about it for a while.

Then I called Bess. I told her about the whole Ned issue. She insisted that she and George were going to come over and have a Girls Night Out, or Girls Night In, in this case. She even convinced me to take off work the next day, which wasn't that, big of a deal since I was just going to do paper work at home anyway.

Soon Bess arrived with George and they both had like 5 bags of stuff each.

-2 tubs of chocolate ice cream

-2 tubs of vanilla ice cream

-3 bags of M&M's

-Monopoly

-Trouble

-Gone With the Wind

-Titanic

-Chocolate syrup

-Carmel syrup

-Trivial Pursuit

-Seasons 1-4 of Gilmore Girls

-Seasons 1-3 of Friends

-4 boxes of Cheese and Pepperoni Pizza

We stayed up until 6 in the morning talking, playing games, eating, and watching movies. It was a blast and really helped me feel better about the whole Ned thing. We talked about everything from Christmas to boys. It was so much like old times. They even got me to tell them about all the times me and Frank had KISSED! I have never told anyone about that.

I guess that goes to show you what too much sugar can do to you. I found out that Bess and Joe had shared a kiss or two also. Then we talked about Mick Devlin, who was the only guy ever to propose to me. It happened when we were in Europe. But I was still in love with Ned and Mick was from Australia and I couldn't just go to Australia and never see River Heights and Dad again. So I told him no.

We also talked about Jake Collins and Micheal Gianelli my two college loves. This was during one of me and Ned's break ups, although it was a pretty long break up, 2 years. Jake and I broke up 'cause we just didn't understand each other the way we should if we were in love. He just didn't get the fact that I didn't like my dad's girlfriend, whom he isn't dating anymore. So we ended that relationship.

Well with Micheal. We were just so much alike that we clicked right away. This was maybe a month or 2 after Jake. He understood the whole dad thing because his mom had died when he was young too. So his dad had girlfriends that Micheal hadn't liked too. But it ended with Micheal because, well, we were just too much alike. We were at each other's throats, literally. The campus police busted us though. We ended that there and then. After college I got back together with Ned, whom just ended that relationship, for good, yesterday.

We gossiped about Brenda too. That was so much fun and so relaxing. I really can't believe how relaxing it is to say stuff about mean, spoiled, selfish, intolerable, conceited, brats. Ha. That felt good. But, yeah, we talked about Brenda's new eye candy. I told them about the whole Frank/jewelry thief thing.

Then I remembered Ned's gift. I asked Bess and George what I should do with it. Well they came up with some _crazy_ ideas. First we put them both in the washing machine. Then we put them in the dryer. Well after that they barely resembled a book and gift card at all. Then we froze them in water and took them out of the freezer a couple hours later. We then put them in the blender and destroyed them, and my blender. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, although it does sound a bit drastic, I was feeling pretty drastic.

Then Bess and George passed out on the living room floor.

Oh my gosh I forgot to call Chief McGinnis. I'll call him in the morning I guess. I'm gonna go to sleep now.

Love,

Nancy Elizabeth Drew

**happy half note****- **hey, thanks. I'm gonna write a chapter a day. The chapters will be around 1,000 words each. Maybe more. This should work really well during my Christmas break. It'll be harder when I get back in school but I hope to keep this up for a while. And maybe write sequels!

**Roswalyn****- **thanks. I thought it was a cool idea too. It just kind of came to me. Hopefully it will all work out good. I've _started_ writing stories before but I've never finished them. But I've also never been into them as much as I'm into this story so it should all work out.

**lightwarai****- **Thanks. I like doing it through Nancy's perspective too. Have you ever read the new ND series? It goes through Nancy's perspective. And Nancy isn't perfect, which I like. My story is gonna be a lot like that.

_**Thank You Everybody For Reviewing Me!**_


	4. December 22

**The Diary of Nancy Drew**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer: I only own Mark, the O'Brian's, Sue, Jon, any later additional characters, and the plot.**

**December 22**

**This Afternoon**

I think I'm having a hangover. I woke up feeling like I was going to throw up. Ugh. I hate that feeling. I could already hear Bess in the bathroom throwing up. I guess we ate a little _too_ much junk food. Oh well, it was probably worth it. George, like the miracle worker she is, was in the kitchen making some of her special, homemade stomach stuff. It worked miracles just like she did.

After I had, had some of her _tonic,_ I remembered I needed to call Chief McGinnis. So I called him and told him to watch the O'Brian's. I told him that it was a classified case and that was all I could tell him. But I would let him know more when I could. He told me he didn't like not knowing the whole story and that I had better be careful.

Bess and George left around 1:00 or 2:00. I called Dad to see if I was still coming over and spending the night at the house Christmas Eve. He confirmed it, and then said he had to go to the airport to pick up some colleagues and he then hung up. WITH OUT EVEN SAYING **_I LOVE YOU_**! That was definitely a first for Dad. He always said I love you whenever he hung up. So, now the mystery is what's up with Dad?

Well I have to go grocery shopping, and then I need to pick up some paper work at the Agency.

Grocery List

Milk

Eggs

Bisquick

Vegetable Oil

Cereal

Candy Canes

Wrapping Paper

Bows

Gift Tags

Deodorant

Easy Mac

Ham

Potatoes

**Later This Afternoon**

Well I ran into none other then David O'Brian at the grocery store. I literally ran into him in the Dairy aisle. Luckily nothing was broken because I hadn't gotten the eggs yet. None of his stuff was broken either. He skillfully asked if I had gotten his call, it was skillful because he didn't look at all nervous or anything in that category. I told him that I had but I hadn't talked to my father yet. Oops. I guess I forgot to tell Dad something when I talked to him. Oh well I'll call him again later; he is after all at the airport. I told this to David, excluding the forgetting part.

Then I questioned him about what trouble he and his family were in. That is how I ended up having dinner with him tonight, at none other then _La Bistro_. Just my luck I guess. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea about us. I mean he was acting kind of flirty. And I mean it's not like I can tell him there's another man, since after yesterday, there just isn't.

So after I left the grocery store, with nothing broken, and I drove to the Agency. I was 4th in command there. I was still pushing for my own Agency where I would be _1st in Command!_ But anyway, I picked up my stack of paper work and said hi to Sue.

Sue Evans is my partner in crime, or well my partner in _solving_ crime. She was about average height, age 24, dark brown shoulder length hair. She is also none other than Mark's, Bess's husband, sister-in-law. She has been happily married to his older brother for 3 years. That's actually how I got the job. I mean I'm good and all, that's how I got 4th in Command. But Sue referred me to the Boss, Jon Stanton. I was originally placed about 22 from the top; that is until the Charleston case.

That case boosted me up. Now all I have to do is finish that report. FUN FUN FUN. Ha. So I'm gonna go have fun and go home and write that report.

At Home 

Finally I finished the report. It took me 2 ½ hours. My phone rang like 5 times but I decided it would be best to screen those calls. I just got done checking my messages. The 1st was a hang up, so was the 2nd and 5th. The 3rd was from Dad he said he was back from the airport and he had just got a call from Chief McGinnis. Uh oh. Well back to the messages, the 4th was from Jon. He said he needed to see me urgently. I guess Sue didn't bother to mention to him I had _just_ been there! Ugh. Well I'll go call Dad, then head to the Agency.

After My Call With Dad 

Okay so I guess Chief McGinnis told Dad I was up to my head in something the police force couldn't control. It turns out that the Chief checked out the O'Brian's after my umm, _not so detailed_, phone call. Well Mr. O'Brian seems to _work_ at the local jewelry store. Hmm, suspicious? Mrs. O'Brian, or Clara, _also_, works at the local jewelry store. But to top it off David works there too. Okay now why would _BILLIONAIRES_ need to have a job? Well I guess that's what the Chief thought too 'cause he looked further into it and found out that every town the O'Brian's had left had been robbed by jewel thieves. Okay very suspicious. But what I want to know is why these _ingenious_ jewel thieves have this, umm, bread crumb trail. I mean you think they would be able to hide it better.

Oh well and so Dad was worried, because the Chief was worried. So now Dad's gonna watch me like a hawk and I'll never get any of this investigating done. Thanks Frank. Brilliant idea once again. Too bad he can't hear me. Well before I forget I should probably head to the Agency, and call Frank to update him.

At The Agency 

Guess. Just guess who else the Chief called. Jon. Yeah, so now Jon's worried I'm not going to pay attention to my job because I'll be too interested in my personal case. I told him that technically it wasn't personal, since I'm not related to the O'Brian's and they had never done anything to me. He just rolled his eyes. MEN, how rude. Well I told him that he could just make this _my_ new case then it wouldn't collide with work. He just stared at me for a while.

He told me that, that was is plan from the start. I just rolled my eyes. Uh huh. Sure. Of course I said that out loud too and earned a glare from Jon and a laugh from Sue, who happened to be walking by Jon's office, at that particular point. Uh huh, whatever. That girl has skills; she knows how to make it look innocent. Unlike me. So here it is word for word, what Jon, the Boss, told me, "Nancy, you will solve this case by the end of January or you will be demoted own to the 29th position. Understand." I nodded. When he walked out the door I stuck my tongue out at him. Then he turned around so fast, I tried to look like Sue all innocent. But he didn't by it he just glared at me. Sexist MAN. He doesn't believe I can do it. But I'll show him. Oh crap, I gotta call Frank!

Calling Frank 

First I called his house and he wasn't home, so I tried his cell and I reached him. Well I updated Frank up on everything happening, about the run in with David at the store, the info the Chief gave me, and the job Jon gave. That man drives me crazy. Then I asked him why he wasn't home. I mean it was like 4 days away from Christmas, and then he reminded me about the case. I was like oh yeah; I had actually forgot that he was busy with the same case I was working on. Silly me.

I asked him if he had talked to Joe about the whole Van being pregnant theory. He said he had and Joe had said that she was! Oh My Gosh. I was like Frank your gonna be an uncle. Oh My Gosh. Joe is gonna be a DAD! That is too, weird. He told me she was 2 months along; the baby was due July 2nd. I started jumping around screaming, finally after about 5 minutes I could hear Frank jumping around with me. Then I heard someone laugh in the background. He told me he had to go and he would call me tonight.

Man I love Frank. He is so sweet and funny. Oh my gosh, I didn't just write that did I? I can't have a thing for Frank; he's like my brother! Can I? I mean I really liked it those times we kissed. It was like heaven. But I was with Ned. But now I'm not. Oh no! I'm having an argument with myself. Too bad Frank can't come for Christmas. That would be perfect. I could work out my feelings for him. Oh well back to the drawing board.

Case Notes 

Okay so this is how the case is going so far.

David O'Brian- Mastermind behind the robberies. Acts clueless and wants Dad's help.

Clara O'Brian- Wife, mother of David. She apparently is the one who goes to the safe with the jeweler to get the good jewelry. She seems mean, the incident at the store where she yelled at that kid.

Benjamin O'Brian- Husband, father of David. He seems to be the weapons master. A gun in each hand during these robberies. I have never met him.

The robberies have taken place during the day at around 3:00 in the afternoon. So right after lunch I guess. So far, as the Chief told me, the robberies have occurred in Bedford, Maine; West Burke, Vermont; Norton, Virginia; and Lancaster, Ohio. These are all small towns. Like River Heights. So I guess they don't want to make state news. Well that's pretty smart.

Well that's all I've got so far. Wait! Maybe I should talk to Brenda, I mean she might actually be dating him. I just better act uninterested or she'll find out there's a case.

Calling Brenda 

Well I called Brenda and asked if she wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow. She said yes as long as I was paying. Sigh. The things I do to solve a mystery. Oh there's the phone I bet its Frank.

The Phone Call 

It _wasn't _Frank on the phone. It was David. I forgot our dinner date! Oops. But so far I'm only 30 minutes late so I'm gonna rush getting dressed and meet him there. It helps being a billionaire's son. They rescheduled his reservations for later thank goodness. So I think I'll wear my light blue knee length dress. With my mother's necklace, the one that looks like a locket but isn't. I'm also going to wear black strapy pumps. Bess gave them to me for my Birthday last year. Okay I think that's it, time to go.

The Date 

Well David seemed a little mad about me being late, until he got a good look at my dress, I mean it wasn't really low, but you could still see some stuff. I swear his jaw dropped. I wonder what Frank would think of me in this dress. But that's not the point.

So after we were seated we ordered drinks. Then I noticed where we were seated; it was none other than the spot where Ned broke up with me. Me and my luck; I guess I sighed a little too loud because David looked up from his menu to look at me. He gave me the weirdest look; I swear it looked _compassionate_, like he knew why I had sighed. But I didn't get to think too much into it because the waitress came with our drinks and asked if we would like an appetizer. I told her I would like _Canapés_,David said he would have the same. She then asked if we would like to order, but David said we were still looking. When she came back I ordered _Soupe à l'Oignon gratinée _and David ordered _Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort - Pommes de terre sautées._

After that we started talking. I asked David what troubles his family was having. I expected some tale that would try to make my go off trail. What I got completely surprised me. He told me the same story I new, except one detail was changed. He didn't do the robbing his family was being framed! I didn't know what to think, but I kept a calm face on. I asked him why I should believe this story.

He said he didn't know, but he new my father was known for finding the truth, not lying for his clients. I actually smiled at this. He also added that he had heard I was the same and asked if I would consider taking on his case. Well I couldn't tell him I had been on it for the past couple of days, just incase he was the _bad guy_, so I told him I would think about it. Are dinner arrived and we stopped that discussion. The food was excellent, and afterwards David refused to let me pay for my food. He is definitely a gentleman. Brenda doesn't deserve him, oh my gosh did I just write what I think I wrote? I just said that Brenda doesn't deserve a thief. Wow I must be tired.

There's a message on the answering machine but I don' t feel like listening to it. I 'm going to bed. I mean I didn't get much sleep last night after all, and it is almost midnight.

Love,

Nancy Elizabeth Drew

**lightwarai****- **Thanks. Yeah, I've read most of the books too. I really like the new series you should check it out. Its called Nancy Drew Girl Detective. There are about 14 books out right now. They sell them at Border's.

**imakeladrygirl****-** Thanks! I will.

**nancy nickerson**- I always thought they made a cute couple too. Thanks for the review!

A/N- French Dictionary

_Canapés - _appetizer (I can't figure out what it is)

_Soupe à l'Oignon gratinée- _Onion Soup

_Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort - Pommes de terre sautées -_ Thinly sliced fillet of chicken with Roquefort sauce - Sautéed potatoes


	5. December 23

**The Diary of Nancy Drew**

Chapter 5 

**Disclaimer: I only own Mark, the O'Brian's, Sue, Jon, Mitch, Maria, any later additional characters, and the plot.**

**December 23**

This Morning 

Well I woke up and remembered I needed to check my messages. It _was_ Frank this time. He told me to call him on his cell phone. So I did. He answered on the first ring, and didn't sound the least bit asleep even though it was like 7 in the morning. He said he had a new lead on the case, the O'Brian's _weren't _thieves, they were undercover agents! WOW. So I guess David was just trying to get info off of me on that date, so he was just using me. I know I should probably feel hurt, but well, I don't. I guess I don't like him. That's one worry off my list.

Now back to the conversation with Frank. I told him about the dinner date, and when he said I was right, David was probably using me, he sounded almost relieved. Not very brotherly if you ask me. I mean we did think about dating when we were younger, but I had Ned, and he had Callie. So we decided to just be really close friends, which led us to be as close as brother and sister. Ok now I'm really off track.

I asked when he would be able to come to River Heights, since I hadn't seen him since early September. He said he might be able to get down here at the end of January but it might be pushing it. He didn't sound at all disappointed so I tried not to either, but Frank caught my sadness, I could never pull anything over on him, we thought so much alike. I told him that I just missed him and Joe. He said he might be able to get Joe to bring his big butt down to River Heights too. I just laughed. We talked some more about the case, wondering who could be the real culprit. Then we said our goodbyes and he hung up.

I sat down to eat breakfast then decided to stop by to see Chief McGinnis on my way to work.

**At the River Heights Police Department**

Well let me say that the Chief was surprised to see me, I guess I probably should have called, oh well. I asked him if he had any information on the O'Brian case. He said that they were still being watched at the jewelry store, but nothing had happened yet. I guess he didn't know the whole agent thing, and I wasn't going to be the one to tell him either. If whoever Frank was working for wanted the police to know that bit of information they could tell them themselves.

So I said goodbye to the Chief and headed to work. I stopped by my secretary Mitch to see if I had any messages. There was one from Jon and another from Sue, the rest were just business calls that Mitch could handle. I decided to see Sue first 'cause she would be the easiest. She just wanted to know if I had talked to Jon yet. She said it a little nervously too. I told her I was on my way after I talked to her. We both laughed as I walked out the door.

I knocked when I got to Jon's office, his assistant, Maria, told me to come in, and that Jon would see me in a minute. A couple minutes later a man walked out of Jon's office. He looked slightly familiar but I couldn't place him. He had dark brown hair, was about 6'1, and had piercing blue eyes. He looked to be about my father's age, which would be about 50. I smiled at him but he barely glanced at me.

I walked into Jon's office, said my hellos and asked who that man was. Jon gave me a look that told me to mind my own business; that man really got on my nerves. So in a really tight voice I asked what he wanted. He told me that I was officially off the O'Brian case and that if he caught me working on it he would fire me. I just stared at him for about a minute, although it felt like hours, until I got my voice back. I asked in the calmest voice I could why. I guess my voice really wasn't too calm because he told me that I worked for him and I would have to follow his orders. I just glared at him and told him that I would not consider this case part of my job any more and than stormed out of his office.

I didn't bother to mention that I would still do the case, I just didn't expect to get paid for it. I almost forgot to go back by Sue's office to see what she had wanted. When I got there she saw my expression and started blubbering about how she tried to tell Jon she didn't want the case, that I would be a better detective for it. I just quieted her down and asked what in the heck she was talking about. She told me that Jon had given her the O'Brian's case because he didn't think I was capable of it. I think it finally donned on her that Jon hadn't told me this bit. She started apologizing again and again. I told her to stop it, it wasn't her fault it was Jon's. And I also told her that it didn't matter, I was going to work on this case anyway, my curiosity had got the better of me.

She got really worried when I said that and asked if I was worried about losing my job for it. I told her that I was planning on resigning sometime why not today. She then helped me remember that I had to pay bills to live in an apartment. I had kind of forgotten about that. So I decided I wouldn't say anything about this if she didn't and I would only resign if I got caught. She didn't really agree with this plan but I didn't give her a very much choice. So I left the Agency and headed home.

**At Home**

For once I had no messages on the answering machine. So know I'm just gonna write about my problems. Atleast until its time to go for lunch with Brenda. Much help that's gonna do now that I know David is an undercover agent.

**My Problems**

So what do I think about Frank and me. Well for starters I think the whole brother/sister thing has gone to the dogs. You can't get butterflies in your stomach when your brother talks to you, not unless he's making you sick like Joe does to me. Which I'm betting isn't the reason I feel like this around Frank either. So I guess the next time I see him I'll have to tell him how I feel, because this isn't something you can do over the phone. I just hope that Frank feels the same. If not, it's not like we can go to the brother/sister thing so we'll have to stick with just being friends.

You know it's kind of a relief that I'm not going out with Ned anymore. Think how much harder this would be with _him _in the picture. Ugh. Well I better start getting ready to go out for lunch with Brenda, maybe I should invite George and Bess with me since this isn't business anymore.

**Lunch**

So I did after all, invite Bess and George to come with me. I called Brenda to tell her the plans. We were meeting her at a little café downtown. We got there before Brenda and got a table. Brenda was about 20 minutes late. So I was about to call her on her cell phone when she walked in. We asked her why she was late and she just gave some snotty reply. Who knows why I didn't cancel this little _escapade_ is beyond me. Oh well. We ordered our drinks and food. I got a turkey sandwich and tea, George got a hamburger and coke, Brenda got a BLT and Sprite, and Bess, who always is on a diet, got a salad and a diet coke. George and I laughed when she ordered but she just gave us a mock glare.

Brenda poked me in the side and whispered dramatically, "Do you know who that man that just walked in is?" I looked up and saw who she was talking about, he looked vaguely familiar. I asked who. She said it was none other than Benjamin O'Brian, the billionaire and David's dad. I suddenly figured out why he looked familiar! It was the same man that had walked out of Jon's office before he kicked me off the case! I guess I gasped, because Bess, George, and Brenda started staring at me. I just tried to act like Sue and be innocent. I guess it worked because when our food came seconds after they didn't say anything about it.

Well we all ate then as we were leaving I saw **_him_**. Yes I saw Ned Nickerson, at the café, with a-n-o-t-h-e-r--g-i-r-l! Oh My Gosh, thank goodness he didn't see me, Bess and George didn't see him either. When I got in my car my eyes were a little wet. I _will not_ cry over him. He is not worth it. I wonder who that girl was. Wait, no I don't.

I still need to figure out why Mr. O'Brian was talking to Jon. I'll call Dad and get him to do a background check on Benjamin O'Brian and Jon Stanton. I need to see what kind of connection they have with each other.

**After My Call With Dad**

Well that went, OK, well actually it went very bad. Dad found out about Ned, I don't know why I haven't told him yet, I guess it slipped my mind. But Dad said that he had called Ned to see what he got me for Christmas, so that their presents wouldn't be the same or anything, sweet of Dad, but bad for Ned. It turns out Ned had to explain the whole break up thing to Dad while Dad was yelling at him. Ned kind of hung up on Dad so Dad called Mr. and Mrs. Nickerson, and asked them if they new that their son had dumped and destroyed his daughter. The Nickerson's didn't take that too well and got into a yelling match with Dad. Oops.

Finally after we went through that and Dad asked me if I was OK and everything I asked him to do the background check. He agreed after some persuasion from me. He told me that I should be very careful and to not get into too much trouble. I explained to Dad that like him I could handle dangerous situations. Then he asked when had he said anything about it being a _dangerous _situation. Oops again. I just laughed it off and told Dad I'd be home tomorrow night. Then we said our goodbyes and he said **_I LOVE YOU_**! Yay, maybe I was just worried about nothing. Oh I got to go to the bathroom!

**After the Bathroom Break**

Well now I have a whole afternoon left to do nothing. I guess I'll read a book. I'm reading this romance/mystery novel right now. I borrowed it from Bess, of course. It's called Tregaron's Daughter by Madeleine Brent. It's a really good book so far. It's about a girl named Cadi, short for Caterina, who lost both her parents and is trying to survive as an orphan. She lives with Mr. Morton, a man whom she rescued a couple months before her father died. Well I'm going to go read it!

**Almost Midnight**

I finished it! I was so good. I'm going to go to bed now; because I'm gonna have a busy day tomorrow. Packing, work, mysteries!

Love,

Nancy Elizabeth Drew

**nancy nickerson****-** I've read the first of the comics but I haven't' been able to get any of the others. Nancy is a little confused about the whole Frank issue. She always thought of him as a brother so these new emotions are slightly confusing to her. In the next couple of chapters she'll start working out these crazy emotions. Yeah, I'll talk about the Joe/Van baby too. I picked the birthday for the day after mine! LOL. The Nancy/David thing is probably a no, unless I decide to get dramatic!

**LazyPanther****-** Yeah, I'll start getting into more detail about the whole Frank issue.

**xHotTemperedx****-** Ansley, you can start your own story. KKK. LOL, the forbidden K's. JK.

A/N: Tregaron's Daughter is a real book.


	6. December 24

**The Diary of Nancy Drew**

Chapter 6 

**Disclaimer: I only own Mark, the O'Brian's, Sue, Jon, Mitch, Maria, any later additional characters, and the plot.**

**December 24**

The Morning 

Well today isn't going to be as busy as I thought. I forgot I had got Jon to give me Christmas Eve, Christmas, and the day after Christmas off. So I'm going to spend the whole weekend at Dad's. So I gotta go do laundry and pack for a weekend then head back to my old house! It's about a 30-minute drive.

At the House 

It is so nice to be home and see Dad and Hannah. To bad Hannah's leaving tonight to go visit her family. It's going to be lonely with out her for Christmas. And now I'm going to have to cook Christmas dinner! Though, I'm really not _that _bad of a cook. But atleast Hannah is going to make Christmas Eve dinner. We're doing presents with her tonight. You know what I think I forgot something. Oh my gosh! I forgot to get Frank and Joe a gift! I guess I'll run out now.

At the Mall 

Okay Joe was easy I got him this new action movie that came out and a beanie. But Frank's a little harder to shop for. He's like a mix between Ned and me. But I don't want to get him something that reminds me of Ned, and I definitely don't want to get him something too girlie. So what do I get him?

I know I better call Bess; she is the gift-picker-outer-extraordinaire of all time! Ha, she'd like my use of words. So I call Bess and she says I should get him something personal, but not too deep. Like maybe I should make a scrapbook of stuff we've done together, but also buy him something. Hmm, sounds like a good idea and I can do scrap books in a second! Hannah and I used to do them all the time. So I head towards Hallmark and pick out a scrapbook and some art supplies. We already have a lot at home, but we can always use more. I also already have a bunch of pictures of Joe, Frank, and me.

Now for the bought present I ended up getting him a scarf and glove set. In Christmas colors too, red and green and white! So now that I'm finally done Christmas shopping, I'm gonna head home.

**Back at Home**

Hannah's already preparing dinner. It looks like she's preparing for 9 people instead of just 3. I guess that means lots of leftovers.

Christmas Food

-Mashed Potatoes

-Macaroni and Cheese

-Green Beans

-Sweet Potatoes

-Ham

-Turkey

-Gravy

-Rolls

-Apple Pie

-Peach Cobbler

-Homemade Vanilla Ice-cream

I better start working on Frank's gift if I want him to get it by the 27th.

**Later**

2 ½ hours, and now I'm done. Whew, that was a lot of work for a little bitty scrapbook. It's time for dinner I guess I'm gonna head downstairs. Was that the front door?

**After Dinner**

No way, no way. You won't believe who is here, at my house, on Christmas Eve! Frank, Joe, and Vanessa. I can't believe it. I walked downstairs to see them by the Christmas tree. I screamed, literally. I started jumping up and down and ran to hug Van and Joe, then Frank. I kind of held on a little longer with him, though he didn't seem to mind. I started nailing them with questions. How long would they be in River Heights, when had they got here? Frank told me Dad had picked them up at the airport the 22nd. So that was who he had been picking up! Then he said they would be staying until atleast New Year's!

I asked him where he had been when I was at home. He said they had left the house early in the morning and drove around River Heights. Then they had just come back in time for dinner. Well we decided to finish this conversation during dinner, so we all sat down to the food. I guess this is why Hannah made so much food. Joe and Frank ate enough for 2 people. I congratulated Van and Joe on the baby. Joe looked kind of embarrassed, it was pretty funny. I told him so too. Me and Joe had the sister/brother relationship going pretty well.

After dinner we decided to exchange presents with Hannah, then go ahead and head to bed because it had been a long night. We said bye to Hannah as she left for her family's house. Dad, Joe, and Van were the first to go to bed; me and Frank sat in the living room for awhile talking. Then when I was about to go to my room, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up at Frank. Then inch by inch we moved towards each other into a kiss. Then he whispered goodnight and headed to the guest bedroom he was staying in. I just stood there a little shocked. I guess Frank thought of me as more than a sister too.

When I laid down for bed I could still feel the warmth of his lips on mine. Christmas was going to be interesting tomorrow!

Love,

Nancy Elizabeth Drew

**nancy nickerson****-** Yeah, the yelling match just came to me. I can picture my dad doing that cause if that happened that's probably what would happen. I'm not sure if I'm going to go into who the girl with Ned was. I might after Christmas. But right now I'm going to focus on Nancy. And the mystery of course! Oh yeah, and the whole 'I Love You' thing between Nancy and her Dad was that he always say it but the last couple of times he was _distracted_ and forgot to say it to her. So she was a little worried. But that's all over because he said it the last time he called. Nancy was just being paranoid.

**xHotTemperedx****-** OK. Thanks for the support! I'll check it out when you start it!


	7. A Note From Nancy

**The Diary of Nancy Drew**

Chapter 7 

**Disclaimer: I only own Mark, the O'Brian's, Sue, Jon, Mitch, Maria, any later additional characters, and the plot.**

**January 23-A Note**

**This Afternoon**

Oh my gosh I'm gonna kill Joe. He just gave me my diary. I turns out that Joe had stolen it to read what I had written then he forgot about it! Vanessa found it under their bed and confronted Joe about it. I guess her hormones have gotten pretty bad 'cause Joe was practically crying when he gave it back to me. It would have been comical if I wasn't so mad at him for stealing it in the first place. Ugh, MEN. I think Van agrees too. So now I've got to catch myself up on everything.

Love,  
Nancy Elizabeth Drew

**imakeladrygirl****-** Thanks sorry it's taken me so long to update.

**xHotTemperedx****-** LOL. I knew you would like that. You are a total romance freak. _Specially the freak part_. J/K.

**nancy nickerson****-** LOL it does that to me all the time too. And sorry but I don't like I'll have Frank dating someone. I HATE love triangles they drive me insane. Good idea though.

**drewnhardy****-** I finally updated. For the reason why look down. No, at the computer silly.

**happyhorseback****-** Yeah, I would too. Sorry it's taken so long.

**kpetty****-** I updated!

**Jack-Really Bad Eggs****-** Thanks. Does that mean that it wasn't interesting before? tear J/K. Thanks for the review.

**A/N:** Okay the real reason why I haven't updated. I got a new computer for Christmas. But unfortunately it didn't have Microsoft Word on it. And I'm very picky about that kind of thing so I had to wait until we could borrow that CD that you download onto your computer with that stuff on it, from my aunt.


	8. December 25

**The Diary of Nancy Drew**

Chapter 8 

**Disclaimer: I only own Mark, the O'Brian's, Sue, Jon, Mitch, Maria, THE BABY, Theo, and any additional characters. Oh and the plot.**

**December 25**

**In The Morning**

What a way to wake up. I swear I thought some idiot was trying to kidnap me! Well I was right about the idiot part. I was having a nice and cozy dream about me and Frank, when I felt the _whole_ room shake. I jumped up to see what was happening only to see Joe jumping up and down on my bed shouting, at the top of his lungs no less, "It's time to open presents Nancy! Wake UP!"

I woke up immediately from that. And I asked him if he wanted to live to be a father. That shut him up. I saw Vanessa standing by the doorway laughing at her husband's antics. I told her thanks for helping me. All I got was a no prob, while she left my room heading downstairs to the Christmas Tree. I pretended to smack Joe and he fell to the floor moaning. He's such a drama queen!

**Downstairs**

I walked down the stairs talking to Joe. He was just like a little kid; so excited about opening presents. Good grief, he's going to be a father in around 7 months and he hasn't even grown up himself. Wow. That's going to be fun to watch; Joe Sr. playing with Joe Jr. Not like Van will go with that name or anything; it's just the picture of it in my mind. Ha ha.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs we walked down the hallway past 2 doors, the kitchen and Dad's study. Then we turned into the 3rd doorway, the living room. The first thing I saw was Frank sitting by the tree. I swear I saw a little girl, who looked strangely like me sitting in his lap. But then she vanished.

Frank looked up at me and told me Merry Christmas. I gave him a short hug and then gave Dad a kiss good morning. I wish Hannah was here with us. Oh well. I gave Vanessa a hug too.

We all sat down to open presents. Each of us opened one at a time. The order was Joe, Vanessa, Me, Frank, and Dad. I got the 1st and 2nd season of _I Love Lucy_ from Vanessa and Joe, a $50 gift card to the mall from Dad, and a book set from Frank. It was a series of mysteries that you could solve yourself. I gave all of them a hug.

We all sat down to eat Christmas Morning Breakfast.

**After Breakfast**

I was heading towards the bathroom when I ran into Frank. He stopped me and said, "Nancy I have another part of your present. I didn't want to give it to you infront of everyone though." Then he kissed me! It was sweet and passionate all at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands going through his hair. I felt his arms slip around my waist too. The kiss slowly came to an end.

We stood there looking at each other. Then we heard Joe laughing at something, bringing us back to the present time. Frank started laughing, and I had to join him. He told me that that was only half of the gift. Then he gave me a locket. He said, "Don't open it now. Open it when you're by yourself tonight." I nodded okay. Then he walked back towards the living room and I headed to the bathroom. I decided to go to the one upstairs instead, so I could have more privacy.

**In The Bathroom**

I sat down on the closed toilet seat and gazed at the locket. With my hands shaking I gently opened it. Inside there were two pictures. On the left was a picture of me and on the right was a picture of Frank. The way the pictures were arranged it looked like we were looking at each other.

I stared at the pictures for a while longer, and then shut the locket. I slowly turned the locket around in my hands. Then something on the back of it caught my eye. In small print I saw the letters:

_**N&F Always**_

Little tears formed at my eyes. He must have felt this way for a while. To have had this made for me, a necklace that was not in anyway cheap.

Ned never gave me anything this special. It was usually just flowers and chocolate.

_NO_. I will not think about Ned on Christmas Day. I think I'm going to call Bess and George and wish them Merry Christmas. I put on Frank's necklace and looked at myself in the mirror before I headed to my room where there's a phone extension.

**Calling Bess**

I called her and told her Merry Christmas and asked if she had heard from Frank or Joe lately. I was grinning so hard, I'm surprised she couldn't hear it. She told me she hadn't. I asked her if she wanted to come over for dinner tonight. She said that would be great, she and Mark would be by the house at around 6:00. I said goodbye and hung up to call George.

**Calling George**

I called George and said pretty much the same things I had said to her cousin. She said she would also be by the house at around 5:30. George was generally earlier than Bess. After those two calls I headed back downstairs.

I told Dad that Bess, Mark, and George were coming for dinner and he said that was great. Then the phone rang.

**Phone Call**

I'll do a dialogue for the call so it makes more sense Diary. I'll underline what I said.

"Hello"

"Hello dear, it's Eloise."

"Aunt Eloise! It's so great to hear from you. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you dear. How is my lovely big brother?"

"Dad's fine. What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I thought I might stop by to see my favorite niece and brother."

"Really! That would be great! When will you be here?"

"First you should ask your father dear. Oh, and Hannah, she'll want to know how much food to cook."

"I'll ask Dad, Hannah's visiting family right now so me and Dad are going to cook."

"Ha ha. I've eaten food cooked by Carson before; you had better tell me what you cooked and what he did."

_Dad! Aunt Eloise is coming for Christmas Dinner! Yes sir. Okay I'll ask her_

"What time are you coming and are you bringing Theo?"

"I'll be there around 4:30-ish, and yes I am bringing that sexy boyfriend of mine."

"Aunt _Eloise_!"

"What dear, I do believe you are old enough to hear the word sexy and not squirm."

"Of course I am, just not from you!"

"I understand dear. I'll talk to you later. Give my love to Carson and Hannah."

"Okay, bye Aunt Eloise. See you in a bit."

"Bye dear."

**Back in the Living Room**

I smiled as I walked into the room. Joe and Vanessa were sitting on a love seat curled up together, Dad was sitting on his armchair that Hannah and I had gotten for him 2 years ago for his birthday, and Frank was sitting on the couch giving me a secret smile. I saw Joe glance over at him and give him a weird look, and then he shrugged.

I told Dad that Aunt Eloise is coming and she's bringing Theo. I also told him that Aunt Eloise wouldn't eat any of his food, because of last time. Dad laughed and told me that it was all Mom's fault that the food was bad. She kept distracting him while he was trying to cook. We both laughed over that.

I told him that she would be here around 4:30. Joe asked what time it was and Frank looked at his watch saying it was almost 1:00. I told them I had better start cooking.

**In The Kitchen**

I made a list of everything I was going to make.

-Mashed Potatoes

-Broccoli and Cheese Casserole

-Macaroni and Cheese

-Sweet Potato Pie

-Apple Pie

-Green Beans

-Gravy

-Tea

-Pound Cake

-Hard Boiled Eggs

I think I'm going to need help with this. I yell into the living room for Frank. I would ask Dad but he' making the Chicken and Roast Beef. I get to do all the others.

Frank came into the kitchen, saw the look in my eye and slowly started moving backwards towards the door.

I eventually get him into the kitchen and we make the food, and a mess. The mess was not my fault. It was Frank's, all the way. He decided he wanted to throw some flour at me, and well I had to be a woman and throw some back at him!

But we did make the food. We finished it just as the door bell rang. I ran to the door to get it. It was Aunt Eloise. I gave her a big hug and a loud kiss on her cheek. Dad walked in asking what all the commotion was. Then he saw his little sister, and ran up to give her a hug.

I saw Theo right behind her. I had always liked Theo, and Dad did too, he just liked to tease Aunt Eloise. I gave him a hug too. And introduced him to Frank, Joe, and Vanessa. Aunt Eloise gave all three a hug. She had known them as long as I had, since they lived near her in New York. Also Laura Hardy and Aunt Eloise had a mutual friend.

**An Hour Later**

Bess actually came earlier than she said. She and George arrived at around the same time. Mark really is getting to her. He's such an early bird. When they saw Frank and Joe and Vanessa, they literally started jumping up and down and screaming. They each gave Frank and Joe a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then they crowded around Vanessa, pulling me and Aunt Eloise into the circle, and started congratulating her on the baby. When Aunt Eloise heard about the baby she started jumping up and down too. When we finally calmed down we looked at the men. They were just staring at us and shaking their heads. We laughed and headed towards the dinning room to eat.

**Later At Night**

I was heading towards the bathroom to brush my teeth before heading to bed, when Frank stopped me on the way. He's getting into the habit of doing that. He looked at me and asked if I had looked inside the locket. I told him yes. Not yet looking in his eyes.

I felt his hand on my chin turning my face towards his. But I kept my eyes on the ground. I knew that if I looked up I might start tearing up. Then I heard one thing that made me change my mind. "Nancy,"

I looked up into his chocolate eyes and moved closer to him. I think I forgot what we were talking about. Then slowly our lips met. Mmmm…I remember now, the locket. Oh well, we can talk about that later. I slowly pulled back and took a breath, but Frank pulled me back towards him.

This kiss lasted longer than the last, but it was sweeter, much sweeter. We both put our hearts into it. Then I heard the clock strike eleven. Hmm, getting interrupted seems to be a habit too.

"Goodnight Nancy." He whispered in my ear before giving me a short kiss goodnight and headed towards his room. "Goodnight." I whispered into the empty hallway.

Love,

Nancy Elizabeth Drew

**lightwarai****-** Thanks, I already sent you a reply but I just felt like giving you credit for reviewing me during my _idea-less_ time. LOL.

**nancy nickerson****-** Same goes to you.

**xHotTemperedx****-** And you!

**A/N:** Isn't it sad that I'm writing a story about Christmas in March. Just goes to show you that you should update more, and when I say _you_ I mean _me_. I hope Eloise is Carson's little sister, because I can't remember. I know the meal sounds southern, but I _am_ southern, so I just typed what I eat on Christmas. And if you don't get the little girl part, here's one hint **_FORESHADOWING_**!


End file.
